334 Days of Hogwarts
by Lily Marco
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger return to Hogwarts for some surprises. Could a new relationship blossom or will it be torn apart due to things that could never have been expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I am still working on my other story, but I have hit the worst bout of writer's block ever! I can't for the life of me figure it out! But, an idea for another story hit. A Draco/Hermione fic based around the movie "500 Days of Summer." So let me introduce you to my story, "334 Days of Hogwarts" I actually calculated an approximate number of Hogwarts school days done as accurately as possible.**

**This story is set in seventh year when Hermione comes back to finish school. And, unfortunately, I am not avoiding the Draco/Hermione Head Boy/Head Girl and Head Boy/Head Girl shared dorm cliches. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, Hermione, Draco or any other characters that come into the story neither do I own 500 Days of Summer. The paperwork is being processes- wait I got a phone call- I've been rejected! Aw Man!**

334 Days of Hogwarts

Prologue

This is a story of boy likes girl- a relationship. You should know up front, this is not a love story. This is a story about falling apart because of something that was never intended.

Hermione Granger was a girl- a normal average girl with a bit of an accelerated I.Q. Everything about her was essentially average- height, shoe size, and weight.

This being said, Hermione granger was average. Somehow, everywhere she went she drew attention. Whether it was her I.Q., personality, or her good looks that drew attention no one knew. Many were affected by this simple creature. For someone to experience it only after years of knowing her was simply... extraordinary, but we are getting ahead of ourselves here.

The girl was raised in a good home with ideas of love and romance and the prince that would come for her, but when her mother was killed after the war and her father almost immediately married she lost her ideas. She believed that love was temporary and replaceable.

Draco Malfoy was anything but ordinary. He was above average in height, shoe size, I.Q., almost everything. He also attracted attention wherever he went. It was a combination of his commanding presence, Death-Eater past, devilishly handsome good looks, and never had anything to do with his real personality.

He was raised to believe that love was inconsequential and could be created through power, dominance, and of course money. Through his life he believed this until he saw what marriages based on consolidating power or arranged marriages could be like. His parents had one and were miserable until his father died. He changed to believe love was waiting for him somewhere. He knew he would find it and would be miserable until he did.

What neither Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy knew was that something was waiting for them this year. It would be a school year of surprise, heart-break, hurt, death, and sadness. But they also didn't know that some happiness and memory would be created for them. Now how could this all be in one year? Let's take a journey and discover

**Note: So what do you think of the idea? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to ge this chapter up. After the first chapter/prologue went up, I got slammed with finals. Hope there's no hate. This chapter is Day 1- the first day of classes not the day they arrived or found out who the Heads are and everything.**

**Disclaimer: There is no ownership at all except anything I do that's original. Understand?**

Day 1

The sun was shining, birds were singing, the lake was shimmering. I say this only for small talk with you. It has nothing to do with the story. The class we want to focus on is in the dark windowless dungeons.

The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors were less than enjoying one of Professor Slughorn's lessons on something or other. No one was really paying attention.

Something important was missing though- a student- a student who was never late or missed class except for the time she spent petrified in the hospital wing in second year.

This student though had changed a lot over the summer. Everyone could see that. Everyone. She had lost a lot- more than most people.

The war left a lot of scars on a lot of people, but she and her best friends, affectionately referred to as the "Golden Trio" had endured the most of it. A lot of good men and women on the side of good died.

Casualties of this war could be traced back to before she was born, but things became a reality for her in terms of death starting in her fourth year. Cedric Diggory. Sirius Black. Dumbledore. Tonks. Professor Lupin. Fred. She even mourned Professor Snape.

The Order of the Phoenix went through so much pain to win the war.

The Weasleys never recovered from the loss of Fred.

Mr. Diggory never got over his son.

Harry had never been the same since Sirius and Dumbledore. Poor Teddy Lupin was left without both of his parents.

Snape had been a good guy all along. He really had been one of them. The Order felt most bad about that. They didn't trust him and he had died a heroes death. He died to help them all alive.

The war had changed everyone. Some for the worse.

Some of those like Hermione Granger. She had lost worse than anyone. She lost her mother, yes, but she also lost herself.

Everything she believed had been ripped apart by the war. She had ceased to care about stupid things like school, but she had to come back because she needed to keep her mind off things. She was even made Head Girl, but if she didn't show up for classes that might be in jeopardy.

Everyone took notice of her absence and whispers were flying around the classroom.

The only one who didn't seem to be indulging in the meaningless whispering was Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. He had seen the Head Girl this morning in their shared common room.

She had been a mess and was only seen briefly before returning to her room. He had left their room not paying attention to where she was until he noticed she wasn't in class.

He didn't have a theory as to where she was unlike the rest of the class. He figured she was still in her room- probably crying like she had last night. Their walls were thin. He was worried though. The last person he saw that miserable and such a mess was his mother before she committed suicide.

He hadn't known what she was going to do at first. She had been crying and drinking since Lucious had been taken to Azkaban. He stumbled upon her sliced open. She had used the Sectusempera spell on herself and bled out.

"Professor Slughorn?!?" Malfoy half yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Do you have question?"

"I was wondering if I could go find Granger. It's not like her to miss class and as Head Boy I believe I should make sure she is alright. Besides I already have learned how to make Veritaserum."

He sensed people's glares at him without looking. They very well knew he had learned in his Death Eater days.

"Normally, I would say no, but it is shocking to not see Miss Granger here for class. Perhaps there is cause for alarm, so I suppose you may go."

He darted out of the classroom and stopped outside the door. He felt confused as to why he should care about Granger.

She had grown up a lot over the summer and was quite attractive, but that wasn't it this time. He had known her beauty for years, but when he had seen her trying to be happy last night he fell apart. He could see through her facade and when he heard the crying he wanted to comfort her.

He figured he must just be having flashbacks to his mother before her suicide and felt if he could prevent her form doing the same he would be saving his mother. _No that's not it _ he heard a voice in his head mutter.

He continued his run up to the common room to find her sitting there. Just looking dejected next to Ron Weasley.

"Aren't you supposed to be in potions, Malfoy?" she asked venomously and looked surprised to see me.

"I could ask you the same. I was sent to find you. What's the Weasel doing here?"

"He's leaving. I've been trying to get him to leave. Ron, I don't want to talk."

"You say that now, Hermione, I know I did, but you will feel differently. Remember I'm here to talk, so is Harry and Ginny is only a little away in the Gryffindor common room." With that he flooed out.

"Are you okay, Granger?"

"Fine." She mumbled and went to her room.

"Are you planning to come to Transfiguration?"

"What's it to you?"

He couldn't answer that. He didn't even know.

"I want to be able to tell McGonagall something..."

He choked out convincingly enough.

"Tell her I am not feeling well, if you must tell her something."

With that he left the common room and headed to Transfiguration. When questioned about Hermione he said what she told him to.

While sitting in class he realized something. He cared for Hermione.

He was going to make her his too. It would be perfect. He would cheer her up, they would be in love and she could even help put a little something of honor back in the Malfoy name.

He had turned traitor to Voldermort at the last minute so that helped, but he knew it wasn't enough.

_Why am I thinking about this?_ He questioned himself. _I couldn't actually care for her that way- I only care that she doesn't go and off herself and make it look like I did it. Yeah that's it_.

He was worried.

**Note: Comments? Questions? Concerns? Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: So I kinda ended up abandoning this story. NO MORE! I am back! So, please enjoy this installment in that whole bittersweet ending thing I enjoy so much!**

Hermione POV

Day 124

"Draco, I've been wondering, is it possible to be in love, like real, irreplaceable, love?" I asked looking up at the head of silvery-blond that held me in his arms.

"I believe it is. Otherwise, how could I feel like I do about you." He looked down at me with those silvery-gray eyes, but he passed the limit. I instantly sat up.

"Why do you always do this, Drake? Why must you always make everything about being in love with me. I was asking a simple question not asking to hear you insinuate you love me for the millionth time. We are not in a relationship so it is not okay to say that."

"Mione, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. We have been seeing each other for months now and neither seeing anyone else. How is it possible that we are not in a relationship? Mione, I want a relationship with you."

"Draco, I've told you this many times, I don't want anything with a label. We put that on it and if this thing we have ends, someone gets hurt. I can't. I told you getting into this that I wasn't looking for a serious life-long relationship or commitment."

"I know, Hermione, but I can't live like that. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I have fallen for you. So please just drop the act, mask, and everything you hide behind. Take a chance with me. Please. I don't want this to end, but it has to if we can't be real. So tell me right now, are you my girlfriend or are we done?"

"Draco"- I said sniffling- "Please don't give me an ultimatum." Tears were spilling from my eyes by now. "I can't be what you want, but I don't want you to leave me. Please don't do this to me. Don't break my heart" I was fully crying now clutching his arm.

"I didn't know you had one to break."

That was it. Those were the words. I dropped his arm and moved away. I just kept backing away toward the door.

"Mione, I'm sorry." He pleaded realizing what he just said. He moved closer to me, but I backed away one step more than I moved forward.

"Please, Mione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"But you did, didn't you? Those are the words that you have been dying to say to me all along, aren't they? That is how you see me: some heartless wench playing with you."

"Maybe you are." He said looking away like he was punishing himself, tears forming in those beautiful silver-gray eyes that were not made for tears.

I ran. I ran as far as my legs would carry me: that was out of the castle toward the forbidden forest where I collapsed on the edge of.

I cried. My heart was broken. I didn't know that I had one to be broken either. Draco was right. I was a heartless bitch playing him... and myself I guess. With Draco I could pretend I was happy and well normal. But I wasn't normal, was I? I was broken to begin with.

I was just crying my eyes out when I heard a loud crack coming from behind me.

I looked behind me to see a body on the ground that looked like it landed on a branch that then snapped violently.

I moved closer trying to see if it was alive or hurt... or worse dead. I was next to it.

I didn't bother to look at who it was, that was my first mistake. I went to check the pulse, when I felt an arm clasp around my waist and suddenly felt that feeling of side-along apparation.

**Note: Thoughts? Concerns? Ideas? I felt it was too corny a bit, was it corny?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So it has been far too long since an update. Don't you agree? I kinda got too busy to write, but I m back, even if just for this one chapter for a while. Sorry to my readers is the updates are few and far between. Enjoy this next installment though. Please? This chapter is dedicated to ****Locked-up lycan, who asked me to write more and I promised I would. So Here's to you Locked-up lycan!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or 500 Days of Summer, I wouldn't be here right now.**

Day 12

Hermione Granger was still depressed. Everyone had assumed that she would buck up in a day or two after school started, but she was getting worse. Even the Slytherins had noticed and kept away from her so as not to upset her.

It was like she carried this cloud over her head and no one got near her to avoid getting wet from the rains of sorrow that came from it.

Draco Malfoy was still trying to figure out what to do and why he wanted to help. Simply put, he was confused. At night when he heard her crying, it took everything he had not to run into that room and comfort her. He couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't, but he wanted to. He was scared by how out of character this was for him. He knew he had to do something soon though because otherwise she would end up like his mother, and her blood would be on his hands too.

* * *

"And the potion will turn a violent shade of green if you get it right..."

Professor Slughorn was deep into his lecture: too deep to notice one of his prize students', none other than Hermione Granger, potion had turned a lilac instead of violent green.

Maybe he chose to ignore it because the girl hadn't been doing much right in the ways of classes these past days that she even bothered to show up.

It was rumored she would lose her Head Girl position if she didn't turn around. It was only 12 days into school.

Not even Neville had been doing as badly as she had, but of course we have to give Neville new credit because he had turned around a lot since the war. He was one who had been changed for the better.

But this narrator is rambling now. We aren't here to focus on grades or head status but on two people. Perhaps we should get back to them now...

Draco Malfoy had finished his potion by now, and of course, it was perfect. He turned to glimpse at Granger, the woman he professed to hate but couldn't take his mind off of the last few days. He saw her potion was lilac and decided to act now.

"Granger." her greeted as warmly as possible without sounding like he was being nice.

She simply stared at him as if addressing her was an unforgivable sin.

"Would you like some help fixing that?" He said pointing disgusted at the obviously wrong potion stewing in the cauldron in front of the very silent and sad brunette.

She didn't speak, but she moved a little to the right to allow him to sit and help. They spent the rest of the class her following his directions and being silent and him helping in anyway he could while trying to get her to talk.

When Slughorn came over at the end of class to have a look at her potion, he was obviously surprised that it was perfect and even more surprised that Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her and had helped her.

"Thank you." She whispered, barely audibly, while looking anywhere but at him. "You're welcome." He said looking into her eyes the second she thought it safe to look up, surprising her.

"You know, Granger, lunch is next and you have taken to sitting alone at one of the knew circular tables put in order to allow house unity or whatever they say they're for. Anyways, I have taken to sitting alone too. Why don't we sit alone together and leave an extra table open."

She was taken aback by his offer to each lunch together. She simply stared at him confused.

"I'm hurt, Granger, that you think I cannot be civil. Your surprise makes me want to prove you all the more wrong. So, lunch?"

Surprising both him and her she nodded, and they walked to lunch together and sat a table together surprising everyone in the Great Hall. Many stopped and stared and got quiet until Malfoy shot out an intimidating look and everyone went back as they were.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" She asked with a real voice and looking at him this time.

"Sure, Granger. Why the hell not." He said as impassively as possible while trying to hide hise fear of what she was going to ask him.

"Why did you suggest we sit together. I mean we hate each other. We used to fight all the time until this year when we just don't talk. So why?" The brunette looked slightly ashamed to ask this question from her facial expression. She looked down at her food, desperately avoiding the urge to look up.

He sighed in relief. This was a question he could answer.

"Because, Granger, I think it's time we put this silly childhood rivalry aside. I mean you're likable. I only hated you because of house differences. And..."

The blond looked away for this part. "You looked so damn miserable. I felt bad. Don't ask me when I got a conscience or a caring heart. I just did. I guess maybe I was hoping to see you less depressed."

"Wow. Thank you, but I don't really want pity. I would prefer to be left alone as opposed to that. I should be grateful, but I'm not." She said trying very hard not to let any venom be in her words. She meant what she said gracefully, not harshly.

* * *

The rest of the day went on pretty uneventfully, until that night back in the Head Dorm that is. The Head Boy and Head Girl were having a heated argument. Things were back to how they used to be, well sorta.

What makes it different and why are they arguing you ask? Let's back up a couple minutes to the beginning of the argument.

Draco Malfoy walked into the Head's Dorm earlier than he had told the Head Girl he would return. What sight he walked into was something he wouldn't have imagined.

There was Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Gryffindor Bookworm, Little Miss Know-it-all, in front of the fireplace a blood stained knife in her hand and cuts open on her arms.

"Granger? Why? Why would you do this? Do you know how dangerous this is? I know this sounds out of character for me to be concerned so you might want tp disregard it, but don't! Do you understand what you're doing to yourself?" He asked yelling with genuine concern and anger and sadness in his eyes.

"If I didn't know what I was doing, I wouldn't be doing it. Also, for your information Malfoy, this is none of your concern. _I_ am none of your concern. Go back to the old you where you wouldn't have cared or you would have laughed and made fun of me. That way I don't have to hear this speech."

She was standing now with the blood running down her arms at an alarming rate. If she didn't get medical assistance soon, she would die.

"No, I won't not care about this. You're bleeding, profusely. We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey before you die." He put extra emphasis on the last word hoping it would trigger a response of self preservation.

"Maybe that's what I want, Malfoy. Why do you think I waited till you left to do this. After this afternoon, I knew you'd try to stop me, but it's my life and I am choosing to end it so butt out."

"No. I am taking you to the hospital wing. You're not going to die tonight. I will get you there and save you even if I have to petrify and float you there." He said taking out his wand.

She ran toward her room, probably to lock the door and die, but he was too quick and she was down. He brought her to the hospital wing but lied for her. He told them it was an accident and she was in shock so he had to petrify her. Luckily, he was believed.

Madame Pomfrey tried to kick him out of the room, but he put up such a fight she allowed him to stay. He fell asleep in a chair by her bed while watching over her.

**Note: So Here is an update. Hope it didn't suck too much. Also, I am currently working on the sequel to "Are you kidding me? A slave?" Look for the first chapter soon!**


End file.
